zapytaj_beczkefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mój pierwszy raz - ZAPYTAJ BECZKĘ 62
Opis odcinka W nowym odcinku Zapytaj Beczkę: kupony do McDonalda, Googolplex, aksjomaty Zermello-Fraenkla, pierwszy raz, dzień w skórze kobiety, damskie szampony, azjatki, LEWIATAN, kuśka, Tokyo, tablice reklamowe, sprawni samce i wielkie cycki. Jednogłośna Opinia Pierwiastek z -1 internautów zobaczyło poprzedni odcinek i wyraziło Jednogłośną Opinię: Krzysiu, masz chujowe brwi !;3 – Jagoda Sypułowicz Pytania * ile zapłaciłeś za reklamę webshows w LS'ie? - Piotr Sułek * Jor inglisz is perfektt ful ? - PatrykVlog * Krzysiu, dlaczego ludzie zastanawiają się nad pojęciem nieskończoności i wymyślają liczby, które nie mają żadnego przełożenia w ich życiu. Nie mówiąc o tym, że nawet nie potrafią zanotować ich rozwinięcia (np. liczba gogol plex nie jest do zapisania, nawet gdyby każde zero napisać na osobnym atomie w całym Układzie Słonecznym)? - queenedo * Panie Krzysztofie, mój kolega jest geniuszem z Angielskiego, w przyszłości planuje wyjechać do Ameryki. Hejtuje wszystko co Polskie i sądzi, że Polska to do dupy kraj. Jak przekonać go, że Polska też jest spoko? - paweł trzepizur * Czy w twojej rodzinie też używają takich sformułowań jak np.: drzesz się jak stare prześcieradło lub chuj bąbki strzelił ?? - Chicago0700 * Wolisz gdy ludzie zadają Ci głupie pytania, czy takie na które oczekują inteligentnej odpowiedzi? - ∞'''saluki∞''' * Krzysiu twuj pierwszy raz ? - kuba211200 * Ile razy wypada zapytać "co?" zanim, nadal nie rozumiejąc, pokiwasz głową z uśmiechem? - Aleksandra Armatys * P Czy jak mężczyzna ma długie włosy to używa szamponu męskiego czy damskiego? - Nuffin' More * Krzysiu co byś zrobił gdybyś mógł być kobietą przez jeden dzień? - JustineX95 * Krzysiu, jak Ci rodzice wytłumaczyli skąd się biorą dzieci :D . Czy może sam na to wpadłeś ;] - 1920Cichy * Dlaczego dziewczyny w Azji są chude i nawet jak mają 40 lat wyglądają na 20?:DxD - MrVisieńka * Krzysiu, czy kupując tylko w Biedronce jestem patriotą? - PLZaks * Kuśka czy punia ? - fsza daf * Krzysiu co byś zrobił jak byś obudził się w Tokyo z dwoma transwestytami rozebranymi po pachy ?? - MaDaRa LoLofs * Krzysiu, jaką firme, która produkuje sprzęty muzyczne najbardziej lubisz? - Mateusz Zwerchowski * Jaki płyn do zmywania naczyń najbardziej lubisz? - miki niedzwiecki * co sądzisz o tęczy? - Komoda * Czemu dziewczyny lecą na dupków, a faceci na szmaty? - MrSuchar Px * Czy oglądałeś kiedyś taki horror po którym bałeś się wyjść z pokoju? - Papuga Ara * Czemu mój nauczyciel od WF-u daje 6 dzieciom co nie umieją grac a 4,5 tym co umieją.U nas w klasie jest taki chłopak który wazy 32 kilo nie podniesie 4 kg i jak kopie piłkę to leci do tyłu dostał 6 z WF-u a normalni po 4 czy 5 - Kv3!$ * Krzysiek, dlaczego jak facetowi wysyła się w sms więcej niż jedno pytanie, to odpowiada tylko na ostatnie? - Kasia Janowicz * Krzysiu! Zawsze zastanawiałam się w jaki sposób do galerii handlowych wstawiają samochody. Jeżeli nie jest to możliwe, by wjechał on parkingiem, dookoła budynku nie ma na tyle dużych drzwi... To jak? - Ania P. Zastosowane żarty *Jastrzębie Gramatyki Jastrzębie Gramatyki thumb|Jastrząb Gramatyki Jor inglisz is perfektt ful? – PatrykVlog Ciekawostki *W tym odcinku użyty został specjalny Jastrząb Gramatyki, w którym zamiast Adama Mickiewicza ukazano Williama Shakespeare'a, a jako podkład dźwiękowy użyto utworu The Earl of Essex Galiard. *Od tego odcinka Krzysztof zaniechał używania Całunu Beczki jako tła w programie, gdyż, jak to ujął, to nie tło zdobi program, tylko zajebisty golf. Według Gimbusa Krzysiu zmienił tło, bo się sprzedał. *Odcinek otwiera czołówka serialu Renegat (Mściciel na Harleyu). Podkład muzyczny *Dowland, Holborne, & Byrd - The Earl of Essex Galiard (przy Jastrzębiu Gramatyki) *Danosongs - The Boom Born Blues *Danosongs - Blue Devil Plain *John Williams - Hedwig's Theme (Harry Potter Theme) *Montell Jordan - This Is How We Do It Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 4 Kategoria:Odcinki z Gimbusem